Miraculous Ladybug One-shot
by animeluvr555
Summary: A one shot of Marinette and Adrien. Adrien wants to find out who Ladybug really is and asks Plagg for help. But it's not the kind of help that Adrien was expecting. Even with this weird turn of events, will Adrien be able to figure out who Ladybug is? Or will it all be for nothing? I don't really know what precise ship it is, I just came up with the idea and wanted to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own any of the characters! :)

They had just defeated an Akuma. Ladybug released the butterfly from her yo-yo and it flew away. Chat jumped down from the lamp post and landed next to Ladybug.

"Well my lady. It seems we've beaten another Akuma. We make a pretty good team." As he said that he grabbed her hand.

"Yes we do but," she said as she pulled her hand away, "that doesn't mean that you can grab my hand." Chat laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "We'd better go. Wouldn't want your miraculous to run out now." Ladybug waved to Chat and ran off. Chat stood there and watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore.

Chat quickly ran into an alley and changed back.

"Let's hurry and go home so you can feed me cheese." Plagg flew out in front of Adrien's face. "I'm hungry."

"Alright." As they were walking home, Adrien thought about Ladybug. How strong she was, her smile, her bravery, everything. He loved her for who she was. There were times when he wished that he knew her identity. But other times he didn't want to know. He liked the mystery of not knowing who she was. It made things more fun. He softly smiled to himself.

"What's got you so happy?" Adrien looked at Plagg.

"Nothing."

"Thinking about Ladybug?" Adrien looked at Plagg. "What? You don't hide it very well." Adrien blinked. "Come on Adrien. I want my Camembert!" Adrien thought how this easy going, lazy, cheese loving kwami could tell how he felt.

When they got home Nathalie met Adrien at the door.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks. Where's my father?"

"He's busy working."

"Oh. Alright." Adrien walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over and flopped down on his bed.

"Adrien. Where's my cheese?"

"You know where it is. Go get it. Just make sure you're not seen."

"Yes! Here I come Camembert!" With that Plagg flew out of Adrien's room excitedly. Adrien laid there and thought about Ladybug. Which was something he did quite a bit. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't get her off his mind.

Plagg returned, his face stuffed with cheese. He floated over to Adrien and sat down, stuffing his face with more cheese.

"Plagg who do you think Ladybug is?"

"Don't care."

"Why not? Don't you wanna know?"

"Not really. All I need's my cheese." Adrien sighed. Of course that's all Plagg thought about. He shouldn't have even asked.

"But if you really wanna find out I can help you." Adrien thought he stopped breathing. What had Plagg just said? That he could help figure out who Ladybug is? "On one condition though. I get to eat as much cheese as I want from now on."

Adrien didn't have to think twice about his answer. "Plagg, help me find out who Ladybug is." Adrien could feel the excitement growing inside him. He would finally get to meet the girl who was Ladybug. He thought about it a lot. Who she is. What kind of person she was when she wasn't saving Paris.

Adrien waited patiently for Plagg, but he continued to eat his cheese. "Plagg I'm ready to find out who Ladybug is. Let's go."

"I didn't say I'd do it now. I'm busy. And anyway I get to eat as much cheese as I want to remember. We agreed."

"Plagg. I really want to know. Let's do this now."

"Fine." Plagg put down his cheese and flew in front of Adrien. "This might feel weird."

"Wait what?" Plagg flew towards Adrien about to touch his forehead. "Plagg what do you mean?" But before Adrien could get an answer Plagg touched his forehead. Adrien closed his eyes and felt a strange sensation. When the feeling was gone he opened his eyes.

As he looked around something felt off. His room looked a lot bigger than he remembered. He saw that Plagg returned to eating and went to walk over to him. Adrien realized that it felt funny how he was walking. When he looked down he saw that he had paws! _Oh no,_ he thought. He looked behind him and saw he had an actual tail. _What did Plagg do to me?_

Adrien jumped onto his desk where he had a mirror. But when he looked at his reflection there was a black cat staring back at him. _No way! I'm a cat!_ Adrien ran over to Plagg.

"Plagg what did you do to me?"

"I helped you like you asked. Now you can find out who Ladybug is."

"How is this helping me?"

"Well you can't figure out who she is being human. But humans let their guards down around animals. Now you can get close to her." _What was Plagg thinking? How did he ever think that this was gonna work?_

"Change me back. We can find her a different way."

"Sorry can't."

"Why not?"

"That's not how it works."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll stay a cat until you find out who Ladybug is." What? _You mean I'll stay like this?_

"What if I can't figure it out? Then what will happen?"

"How should I know? You wanted help. I'm gonna go get myself some more cheese." And with that Plagg left Adrien in his room.

"That little-" Adrien sighed. He realized Plagg had a point. He's never be able to figure it out being himself. Maybe this could work. Although if he didn't want to be a black cat forever he was gonna have to try.

He jumped up onto the windowsill and looked down. It looked like a lot bigger of a drop now that he was so small. He was ready to jump down but as he looked at the ground he started to think better of it. _But cats always land on their feet right? But maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea._ He thought better of it and headed towards the door. Since Plagg had gone to get more cheese he left the door open. Adrien slipped through the crack and began walking towards the front door.

As he walked through the hall he heard footsteps. Nathalie appeared around the corner.

"Hey Nathalie."

"A cat? What's that doing here." She walked over to Adrien and picked him up. "I better get rid of it before Mr. Agreste gets home." She walked towards the front door.

"Thanks Nathalie."

Nathalie looked down at the cat in her arms. _Meow, meow, meow._ "You seem like a very vocal cat. I guess little cats are just like that. I will admit the way it meows is kinda cute." _Wait the way I meow? Can she not understand me? But Plagg could understand me just fine._

They reached the door and Nathalie placed him down gently on the ground. "There you go cat. Run back home." And with that she closed the door. Adrien sat and thought for a moment.

 _Did Plagg make it so only he could understand me? I guess that would make sense. It wouldn't be good if he started to talk like a normal person to other people._ He stood and continued on.

As he was walking through the street he had to strain his head to look at everything. It was strange to see everything so much bigger than him. It was strange but some part of him enjoyed it. Being able to see the world from a different perspective... literally. It wasn't just a figure of speech to him. He was smaller than before and everything was so much bigger.

He walked by a store that had some TV's in the window. She sat down in front of the store and watched.

"Hello my name is Nadja Chamack and I'm here in front of Le Luvre where Ladybug has just saved the day."

 _There was an Akuma? Why didn't I hear about it?_ He looked down at himself. _I guess I was kinda busy._ Adrien looked back at the screen and saw Ladybug. _There she is!_ He stood on his back legs and rested his front paws on the wall in front of him. He tried getting a better look at Ladybug but since he was so small it was hard.

Ladybug appeared on the screen again. Adrien felt his tail quiver and his ears prick up. _This must mean that I'm happy?_ He looked back at the screen.

"It was nothing really. I'm glad that I could help," Ladybug said with a big smile on her face. Adrien loved that smile.

He got so excited he couldn't help it anymore. _The news said they were at Le Louvre right? Then that's where I'm going._ Adrien ran down the sidewalk feeling excitement bubbling inside him. This was it. He was gonna find Ladybug and finally find out who she really was. That thought made him run faster. _Look out my lady. I'm coming for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien ran as fast as he could. Feeling the wind brush through his fur. He quite liked that feeling. It was different then it blowing through his hair. Because he was a model they used fans in some of his pictures to make his hair blow and he got used to the feeling. But this made him feel free.

He was almost to Le Louvre now. Only a block more. When he reached Le Louvre he could see the news crew still there. But he couldn't see Ladybug. Was he too late? Had she already left? He was dejected and he could feel his ears droop.

"Mom look at that kitty." He felt his ears prick up once again. He could see a little girl running towards him. _Oh no. If she catches me I won't be able to find Ladybug._ Adrien began running in the opposite direction hoping to get away.

When he thought he had gotten away he looked behind him but saw the little girl still chasing him. _Crap._ This little girl is pretty persistent.

"Oops." He looked toward the voice he just heard. _Marinette?_ "What did I trip on this time?" _Marinette! That's perfect._ Running over towards Marinette he hoped this would make the little girl leave him alone. He jumped up onto her lap as she was crouched on the ground.

"A cat? What are you doing here little guy?"

"Kitty? Where did you go?"

"Hmm?" The little girl spotted Marinette with the cat and ran over. "Hey lady is he your cat?"

"What? Um..." She looked down at Adrien. Adrien looked back at her and meowed. _Oh my gosh! So cute!,_ thought Marinette. She looked at the little girl and said, "Yes. His name is... Chat!" _Chat? Why would she name a cat.. well, cat?_

"Oh." The little girl seemed dejected. Marinette felt bad for lying.

"You can pet him if you like." The little girl perked up. She came over and started scratching Adrien's head. Adrien starting purring. Now he knew why cats loved this so much.

"Thank you lady!" The little girl waved and left. Marinette looked at Adrien and began walking.

"You don't have a collar so that means you must not belong to anyone. I guess for now I'll just bring you home with me." Cradling Adrien in her arms Marinette headed home. _I need to find Ladybug. If I go with Marinette I won't be able to get away and look._ Adrien looked up at Marinette and saw the smile on her face. _...But I guess going with her for a little bit shouldn't be too bad._

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Her mom poked her head out as Marinette was closing the door.

"Welcome back sweetie."

"Where's dad?"

"He's making a delivery."

"I didn't know we did deliveries."

"It was for an old friend."

"Oh."

"Honey what's that in your hands." Marinette looked at the little black cat still cradled in her arms.

"It's a cat."

"I see that. You know we can't have pets."

"I know. I'm just gonna take care of him until his owner comes looking for him." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Please mom! I promise I won't let him in the shop. He won't get into any of the food." Her mother looked at her then down at Adrien.

She sighed. "Alright. Just until you find his owner."

"Thank you mom." Marinette hugged her mother and headed up to her room. In her room Marinette put Adrien down on her bed. She bent on the floor and looked at him. _Why is she staring at me?_ Marinette began scratching him under his chin. Adrien couldn't help but purr at the sweet sensation.

"You know. You remind me a lot of someone. You even have the same green eyes as him." Adrien tilted his head. _Green eyes? Could she be thinking about.. me?_ Suddenly Marinette's phone started ringing. She stopped scratching Adrien and walked over to her backpack. Adrien was somewhat sad that Marinette wasn't petting him anymore. The feeling felt good.

"Hey Alya." Adrien could hear Alya on the other end.

"Hey girl. Did you see Ladybug earlier?"

"Yeah I did. She's pretty cool."

"She's better than cool! One of these days I'm gonna get an interview with her."

"I'm sure you will."

"Anyway, how are things going with you and Adrien?" _What? Me?_

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean have you asked him out yet?"

"O-Of course not. I mean I will. Or no. Or maybe. I mean... No."

"Oh Marinette. You better do it quick before someone else does."

"I would but you know how I am. I'm a klutz, and when I see him I turn into a babbling idiot." Adrien thought then and there that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on this conversation. If cats could blush his face would be as red as a tomato.

"You'll have to get over it sometime. If you don't I'm sure Chloe will."

Marinette sighed. "But I'm not good at that stuff. You remember when I tried leaving a voicemail? I had to steal his phone and delete it before he could hear it." _Marinette was the one who had my phone? I thought I had just misplaced it. Although it was weird that it ended up back in my bag._

"It's alright. I'll help you again like I did last time. Only this time I'll make sure that you don't do something stupid like that again."

"Thanks Alya. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I got your back Marinette."

"Oh you'll never guess what I found today."

"What's that?"

"A cat!"

"Really? Does he have any owners? Are you gonna keep him?"

"Well he doesn't have a collar. And I promised my mom that I would only keep him until I found his owners."

"If he doesn't have a collar it's gonna be difficult to find his owners."

"I know. But I'll just put something up online. I'm sure someone will see it and recognize him."

"That's actually a smart plan."

"Thank you. I thought so too. Oh and you know what else?" Marinette turned to look at Adrien and started walking back over to him.

"What?" Marinette sat down next to him and started petting him.

"He's got green eyes just like Adrien."

"Wow. You really are obsessed with him." Oh yeah. Adrien would definitely have a red face if cats could blush.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What would you say then?"

"Hmmm?" As Marinette was thinking an emergency broadcast come up on Marinette's computer. "What's that?"

"Look someone is attacking Paris again. That means Ladybug will be there. Sorry Marinette I gotta go!" Marinette hung up the phone and set it down. She looked back at Adrien.

"Sorry kitty. I've gotta go, but I'll be back soon." _Where is she going?_

"Tikki transform!" Adrien's cat eyes grew wide. _No way! It can't be! Marinette is... Ladybug?!_ Fully transformed Marinette pet Adrien one last time. She swung her yo-yo through the window and left.

Adrien felt a weird sensation. He closed his eyes again. When he opened them he looked at his hands. Hands! He wasn't a cat anymore.

He stared at where Marinette.. no, Ladybug had just been standing. He couldn't believe it. Marinette was Ladybug? How could he not have seen it before? Now that he thought about it, it made sense. He put a hand over his mouth and felt the heat return to his cheeks.

Adrien cursed himself for being so blind. But now that he knew, what would he do? How would he be able to face her at school, and more importantly when they were fighting the Akuma together? _Maybe I shouldn't have tried to find out. Maybe it was too soon._ He sighed. He quietly walked down the stairs, made sure no one was there and made his out the door and back home. Trying to wrap his head around what he had just witnessed.

"Did you see Ladybug in action today? She was awesome."

"Yeah."

"Anyway can't wait to see this cat you found."

"Wait till you see him he's so cute!" Marinette opened her door. "Chat! I'm back."

"Chat?"

"That's his name. Kitty? Where are you?" Marinette looked under the bed but didn't see him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe he left? I left my window open maybe he climbed down."

"Awe. I really wanted to see him. Oh, did you take any pictures?"

"No I forgot."

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll see him around."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"You're back. And you're human." Adrien walked over to his bed and laid on his back. "I'm assuming you found out who Ladybug is," said Plagg, stuffing his face with cheese. Adrien covered his face with his arms his face turning red for the hundredth time.

"Who is she?"

"Someone I wasn't expecting."

"That's how it always goes. Well now you know so I get as much cheese as I want. You promised Adrien." Plagg flew around Adrien's head. But he wasn't paying any attention to what Plagg was saying.

He was thinking about one thing. He finally knew the identity of the girl that he loved. Just the thought sent his heart racing. All of her features. How could he not have noticed. And the best part, she had a crush on him as well.

His cheeks felt even more hot. Her face flashed across his mind. This was her. This was the girl he loved.

 _Marinette..._


End file.
